Księga Marzeń
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie każdy posiada swoją bratnią duszę. Snape nie znalazł swojej przez dwadzieścia lat.
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Księga Marzeń**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: SS/HP**  
 **info; Dla tygodnia snarry - drogi ku snarry prompt z księgą... to jest AU z bratnimi duszami :)**

 **dla angi w ramach podnoszenia na duchu za poprzedni angst :P**

* * *

Harry był pewien, że ten rok będzie inny. Czuł już w swoich kościach i chociaż Ron żartował z niego, obaj wiedzieli jak bardzo ważne wydarzenia ich czekały. W pociągu słychać było przyciszone rozmowy. Ich wagon wypełniony uczniami ostatniego roku nie spędzał tych ostatnich chwil wolności hałasując i śmiejąc się. Większość zastanawiała się czy to co zastaną w szkole zmieni ich życie nie do poznania.  
\- Och to śmieszne – warknęła Hermiona w końcu, odkładając księgę, którą zapewne dla rozrywki trzymała w torebce.  
Harry ten jeden raz naprawdę nie cierpiał magii. Jego przyjaciółka miała tendencję do mieszczenia w tych portmonetkach całych bibliotek i jeszcze uważała, że wraz z Ronem powinni studiować równie wnikliwie co ona. Gdyby nosiła z sobą cokolwiek na temat quidditcha, byliby wniebowzięci. Tymczasem ona katowała ich głównie transmutacją czy numerologią.  
\- Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie – powiedziała, ignorując to, że wszyscy w ich przedziale spoglądają na nią po raz pierwszy jakby to ona była szalona, a nie Luna obserwująca ją spokojnie ze swojego miejsca.  
Harry nie był zaskoczony jej reakcją. Sam nie był początkowo przekonany czy Ron nie żartuje, gdy zaczął mu opowiadań o starej księdze przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie w jednym w jednym z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodów. Protoplasta rodziny był tak niezaniepokojony faktem, że jego liczne dzieci przedwcześnie związywały się ze swoimi wybrankami, że zaklął cymelium w ten sposób, by w dzień ich siedemnastych urodzin pokazywało imię tego, kto jest im faktycznie przeznaczony.  
Z biegiem czasu więzy rodzinne rozluźniały się, ale czar zamiast przestać działaś, nabierał tylko więcej mocy, wiążąc ze sobą czarodziejów wszystkich rodzin. Nie było tajemnicą, że większość rodzin magicznych było z sobą spokrewnionych w tym lub innym pokoleniu, ale dla ludzi pokroju Hermiony czy jego – wychowanych w mugolskich rodzinach, brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie. Granger zresztą była przekonana, że jej nazwisko nie widnieje w księdze. Zgodnie z twierdzeniem Slytherina nie była czystej krwi, więc nie podlegała temu prawu.  
Kiedy zeszli się z Ronem rok wcześniej, zapewne żadne z nich nie myślało o księdze, która leżała zapewne zakurzona na półce w gabinecie Albusa Dumbledore'a.  
\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak bratnia dusza – zaprzeczyła. – Pomyślcie o tym chociaż przez sekundę…  
\- Denerwujesz się tym, że może cię tam nie być? – spytała Lavender i Harry pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł, że mógłby uderzyć dziewczynę w twarz.  
Hermiona poczerwieniała niemal natychmiast. Od czasu, gdy pokonali Voldemorta takie twierdzenia nie zdarzały się zbyt często. Jego przyjaciółka jednak miała mały kompleks na punkcie swojego pochodzenia. I odbiła Lavender chłopaka, co nie stało się nigdy wcześniej. Brown na pewno nie zamierzała głosić rasistowskich poglądów w czasach, gdy skazywano za nie na Azkaban, ale dokuczanie koleżance już leżało w granicach jej możliwości.  
\- Myślę, że Hermiona ma trochę racji – podjęła nagle Luna, zupełnie nieświadoma napięcia, które nagle zapanowało w ich przedziale. – Ci, którzy znaleźli miłość wcześniej, wiedzą, że nie da się umniejszyć temu uczuciu. A nawet jeśli ktoś innych jest ich bratnią duszą, jak zważyć szczęście? Jak określić które byłoby większe? – spytała filozoficznie Krukonka.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka, bo fakty były takie, że nie spodziewał się wiele przez ostatnie kilka lat. On już osiągnął apogeum tego co mógł. Zamieszkał z Remusem w domu Syriusza i nie musiał oglądać każdego dnia Dursleyów. Pokonał Voldemorta i mógł spokojnie sypiać każdej nocy nie zastanawiając się nad tym czy następnego dnia obudzi się lub którekolwiek z jego przyjaciół.  
To też był rodzaj szczęścia. I był pewien, że nie oddałby tego za nic na świecie.  
\- Po co zatem w ogóle są odczytywane te nazwiska? – spytała Lavender, zapewne nie chcąc dać za wygraną.  
Lun wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Może po to, aby dać szczęście tym, którzy go nie odnaleźli? – odpowiedziała Krukonka, nic sobie nie robiąc z ostrego tonu Brown. – Albo po to, aby przekonać nas, że powinniśmy dać szansę tym, o których sądzimy, że nie są nas warci – dodała i tym razem spojrzała na Lavender tak, jakby wiedziała co, o czym pozostali nie mieli pojęcia.  
Brown zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok.  
\- Poza tym, gdy księga zostanie wysłała do Beuxbatons i pojawią się tam nasze nazwiska, ułatwią nam spotkanie z wilami – rozmarzył się Seamus.  
Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale właśnie w ten sposób Bill spotkał swoją żonę. Nikt nie wiedział o tym, że będą tak doskonałą parą, bo porażeni jej urodą, nigdy nie starali się nawet z nią porozmawiać. Przy bliższym poznaniu okazała się niezwykle inteligentną czarownicą, z talentem do zaklęć nie mniejszym niż ten, który posiadał Bill. Podobno porozumieli się niemal od razu.  
W normalnych warunkach nigdy nie mieliby okazji się nawet spotkać.  
\- Albo Durmstrangu – rzuciła Lavender. – Słyszałam, że Krum nie dostał swojego nazwiska. To oznaczałoby, że to ktoś młodszy od niego. Biedak od dwóch lat czeka na miłość… - urwała sugestywnie Gryfonka i Harry naprawdę zaczynał jej nie lubić.  
Wiele zmieniło się od czasu, gdy ostatnim razem podróżował ze swoimi kolegami. Prawie cały ostatni rok śledzili horkruksy i starali się je zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Nie ominęło ich wiele, ponieważ Hogwart zamknięto. Wielu uczniów uczyło się w domach, ale zamknięcie w tak łatwym celu jak szkoła było zbyt niebezpieczne. Czarodziejskie rodziny ukrywały się tygodniami, zmieniając często miejsce pobytu, żeby nie zostali namierzeni.  
Pierwszy zatem raz mieli się pojawić ponownie w zamku po tak długim czasie. Pierwszaki w podwójnej ilości niemal zmiotły ich z peronu, gdy próbowali zająć swoje miejsca.  
\- Sporo osób zginęło – poinformowała ich Hermiona sucho. – Nie sądzę, żeby wszyscy dostali swoje bratnie dusze. Niezależnie od tego czy tego chcą czy nie. Nie wiem czy to nie przyniesie więcej złego niż dobrego – dodała.  
\- A kto nie chciałby wiedzieć, że ktoś tam jest, kto będzie cię kochać bezgranicznie? – spytała Lavender. – Pozostali po prostu zostaną sami sobie – dodała, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- To trochę okrutne, nie sądzisz? – spytała Hermiona.  
\- Wojna była okrutna. To po prostu jej następstwo, ale nie widzę powodu, żeby odbierano szczęście jednym, żeby nieunieszczęśliwiać drugich, którzy może nawet nie mają bratnich dusz – dorzuciła Lavender i Hermiona przygryzła wnętrze policzka.  
\- My już mamy bratnie dusze – wtrącił nagle Ron, obejmując swoją dziewczynę ramieniem. – Jest mi wszystko jedno czy Dumbledore wyczyta nam te nazwiska czy nie. Bo wiem jak one brzmią – dodał, całując Hermionę w usta.

oooo

Harry czuł się dziwnie w swoim starym dormitorium. Zamek był pusty podczas wojny, więc nikt nie miał powodu go atakować. Powrót do niego zatem był jak podróż w przeszłość do czasów, gdzie nie niepokojony przez nikogo Irytek robił im żarty już w progu szkoły. Gdzie Krwawy Baron próbował opanować zamieszanie, a Bezgłowy Nick opowiadał im o tym, co działo się tutaj w czasie, gdy ich nie było.  
Dla duchów świat poza nie istniał i było w tym coś kojącego.  
Harry położył się w na swoim łóżku, wciąż nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić do miękkiego posłania. Namiot, w którym podróżowali był bardzo wygodny, ale w niczym nie można było go porównać do prawdziwego łóżka. Do normalnego pokoju z oknami i stabilną podłogą. Do tego poczucia bezpieczeństwa wywodzącego się stąd, że nikt nie podpali ich we śnie.  
Przez ostatnie tygodnie miał problemy z przyzwyczajeniem się do tego, że w ogromnej kamienicy są tylko z Remusem. Nie słyszał oddechu Lupina i po kilka razy w nocy sprawdzał czy na pewno mężczyzna jest bezpieczny.  
Było dla niego dziwnym, że nie mieli wart i wiedział, że Ron z Hermioną czują się podobnie, ponieważ gdy przyjechali do niego na tydzień, koczowali w jednym pokoju jak za starych dobrych czasów.  
Remus twierdził, że byli za młodzi na to, aby wyruszyć samym na taką wyprawę, ale Harry sądził, że nigdy nie było dobrego czasu do tego, aby stać się samodzielnym. Czy wygrać z Voldemortem.  
Ron wskoczył na łóżko koło niego, a potem skopał buty, które ciężko upadły na podłogę. Neville z Deanem i Seamusem wciąż byli w Pokoju Wspólnym, ale Harry nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się na nowo do tego zgiełku. Nie chciał zastanawiać się czy twarze, których nie dostrzega tym razem to spóźnialscy. Czy martwi.  
\- Słyszałem, że nie ma jeszcze wszystkich profesorów – zaczął Ron.  
\- Mieli najdłuższe wakacje świata. Trelawney była zdruzgotana na pogrzebie Flitwicka. Wątpię, aby chciała wracać do zamku – odparł, starając się nie przypominać sobie wszystkich tym razy, gdy aportowali się z Remusem na cmentarze, by pożegnać ludzi, których mniej lub bardziej znali.  
\- Ma być podobno nowy nauczyciel eliksirów – rzucił Ron i Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela krzywo.  
\- Masz nadzieję, że Snape porzucił swoją pasję? – spytał.  
Weasley wpatrywał się w sufit z rozmarzeniem.  
\- Nie pozwolisz mi się cieszyć tą wizją, prawda? – upewnił się Ron. – Wiem, że świetnie sfingowali tę śmierć Dumbledore'a, ale to nie zmienia, że facet jest po prostu dupkiem.  
Harry prychnął rozbawiony. Nie widywali Snape'a zbyt często, ale stary profesor nigdy nie okazał im ani cienia sympatii. Stanowił stały element tej wojny niczym dropsy Dumbledore'a. Hermiona oczywiście nie pozwalała im na żadne nieprzyjemne komentarze, ale nie szło to najlepiej, ponieważ Snape nie mógł im już grozić utratą punktów.  
Mężczyzna jednak szybko uciął ich szczeniackie popisy, gdy przyłożył Ronowi różdżkę do szyi i powiedział, że jeszcze jedno słowo, a 'Wybraniec będzie musiał sobie szukać kogoś nowego na stanowisko głupkowatego najlepszego przyjaciela'.  
Harry do tego czasu nie miał już swojej różdżki, bo Snape odebrał mu ją w ciągu kilku sekund, a Hermiona nie wydawała się zainteresowana uwalnianiem swojego chłopaka. Mogła go kochać, ale miała swoje zasady.  
\- Wciąż się go boisz? – spytał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że Voldemort nie był tak przerażający. Zresztą wężowamorda nie żyje, a Snape trzyma się całkiem dobrze – oznajmił mu Ron, jakby to dowodziło czegokolwiek. – Dziwnie będzie spać bez Hermiony – dodał i to była ta część, o której Harry nie chciał słyszeć.  
Kiedy sypiali w małym namiocie, nigdy nie było dość miejsca na nic, ale w połowie ich wyprawy zaczął się zastanawiać czy i tak nie zostanie wujkiem wcześniej niż się spodziewał. Nie wiedział czy to bliskość śmierci sprawiła, że ta dwójka się zeszła, ale Ron od dawna wzdychał tylko za Hermioną. Rzucił Lavender o wiele zresztą wcześniej. Zanim dowiedział się, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse u ich wspólnej przyjaciółki. Zerwał Brown dla marzenia, które mogło się nie spełnić i to zapewne Lavender bolało najbardziej.  
\- Zastanawiasz się kto widnieje koło ciebie w księdze? – spytał Ron w końcu, przerywając ciszę.  
\- Ta osoba już dawno może nie żyć – stwierdził Harry. – Albo może być już z kimś jak ty i Hermiona – dodał.l  
Nie dodał, że od czasu, gdy ukazały się artykuły w Proroku cały czarodziejski świat czekał na niego i wybrankę lub wybranka jego serca. Wydawało mu się to początkowo śmieszne, cała ta nagonka, ale widząc jak Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają ze sobą, przypomniał sobie czasy, gdy nie potrafił spojrzeć na Cho z tym charakterystycznym drżeniem. Brakowało mu czegoś, co nie byłoby związane z wojną czy Remusem. Obaj zresztą stracili tak wiele, że zamknęli się w kamienicy głównie po to, aby ignorować wszystkich. Nie uczęszczali na imprezy organizowane przez Ministerstwo i nie interesowały ich stowarzyszenia do walki o równouprawnienie. Jeśli świat zamierzał znowu stanąć do walki – oni się z niej wycofywali.  
Harry widział codziennie jak Remus tęsknił za Tonks, która zginęła bardzo szybko w początkowej fali ataków. Ich aurorską grupę otoczono i nawet Moody poległ w tej małej mugolskiej wiosce. Nie mógł nie dostrzec jak wilkołak gładził wieczorami ich nieliczne wspólne zdjęcia.  
Nie wiedział czy informacja o tym kto jest jego bratnią duszą zmieni jego życie na lepsze. W zasadzie potrafił cieszyć się jedynie z tego, że dorosłym w świetle prawa stał się po wojnie, a nie przed nią. Może ktoś kto byłby mu przeznaczony, kto związałby z nim swój los, zostałby narażony tym bardziej na ataki. I zmarłby, a on musiałby sobie poradzić z poczuciem winy, że przez niego zginął ktoś tak mu drogi, bo samo jego nazwisko było zagrożeniem.  
Ron i Hermiona nigdy nie wspominali o tym głośno, ale wiedział, że ich wzajemne powiązanie sprawiało, że nie mogli wspólnie wyjść. Zastanawiano się publicznie czy ich związek przetrwa, chociaż Harry naprawdę uważał, że cholerna księga już dawno powinna zostać zniszczona. Był pewien też, że cokolwiek w niej nie zawarto, Ron i Hermiona będą ze sobą na zawsze. Nie wiązała ich magia czy przeznaczenie, ale coś o wiele silniejszego. Podczas wojny musieli sobie bezgranicznie ufać i na sobie polegać. Wspólnie zostali uwięzieni, razem przeżywali śmierć Zgredka. To Ron i Hermiona stali wtedy u jego boku w szczerym polu i nie odsunęli się nawet o krok, gdy nastąpił atak. Trwali przy nim i trwali przy sobie. Jeśli zatem nie byli swoimi bratnimi duszami, Harry ze spokojem mógłby przestać wierzyć w miłość.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu. Wśród tych murów unosił się nadal zapach jego najgorszych wspomnień. Nie potrafił wymienić takiej chwili swojego życia, w której był szczęśliwy w tym zamku. Minerwa zdawała się go rozumieć i nie naciskała. Może rozumiała jego niechęć, chociaż mocno wątpił w to, aby znała całą prawdę. McGonagall mogła być spostrzegawcza, ale zapewne nie docierało do niej jak bardzo zmienił go James Potter czy Syriusz Black. Jak mocno starał się zachować kamienną twarz, gdy Albus próbował zmusić go do zabicia siebie.  
Severus wiedział, że dyrektor cierpi. Był powiernikiem wielu tajemnic. Trelawney przychodziła do niego po eliksiry na ból głowy, Sprout niejednokrotnie kaleczyła dłonie o trujące rośliny i to jego odtrutki ratowały jej życie. Flitwick…  
Severus westchnął. Jego plan na szczęście zadziałał. Eliksir, antidotum było gotowe na czas i Albus czekający w swojej kryjówce już cały i zdrowy mógł obserwować kolejne wydarzenia. Voldemort próbował go nawet odznaczyć na swój sposób za zlikwidowanie jego wroga numer dwa, więc przekazał Severusowi szkołę, sądząc zapewne, że całe życie chciał być dyrektorem. Nic bardziej mylnego.  
Od dwudziestu lat próbował wyrwać się z Hogwartu – bezskutecznie. Nawet wojna nie zmusiła go do opuszczenia tych przeklętych murów i na zmianę mijały go duchy Jamesa Pottera, Lily, a teraz Flitwicka. Czuł, że mógł ich wszystkich uratować. W innym świecie, w innym czasie. Gdybym sam był zapewne inny, a Albus nie manipulował nim od lat.  
\- Zawsze mnie zastanawiało czy zaglądasz do księgi w ciągu roku – zaczęła Sprout i Severus poczuł jak cały sztywnieje.  
Podczas wojny łatwo było zapomnieć o bratnich duszach. Hogwart znowu wypełni się łzami – tymi szczęścia i tymi całkiem innymi, gorzkimi i pełnymi smutku. Tak wielu zginęło podczas wojny, że wątpił, aby każdy dostał swoje nazwisko. Dzieciaki za bardzo polegały na swoich bratnich duszach, za bardzo wyczekiwały jakiejś zmiany, którą miała przynieść ta druga osoba. Opierali na tym tak wiele, że kiedy coś nie spełniało ich oczekiwań, następowało załamanie. McGonagall nie raz i nie dwa zastanawiała się co będzie z Granger i Weasleyem, jeśli nie są sobie przeznaczeni, jakby Granger była na tyle tępa, aby opierać na tym swój związek. Dzieciaki przeżyły podczas wojny tak wiele, że zapewne byli nierozerwalnie z sobą złączeni. Nie tylko jakimś śmiesznym uczuciem, które opiewali poeci, ale przede wszystkich wzajemną lojalnością, która w obecnych czasach znaczyła o wiele więcej.  
Księga nie miała znaczenia. Nazwiska w niej czasami się po prostu nie pojawiały. Wiedział o tym doskonale sam. Przez pierwsze pięć lat nawet wracał do Hogwartu, aby raz do roku spojrzeć, tylko zerknąć, ale Voldemort zapewne odebrał mu i to. Żadne nazwisko nie pojawiło się obok jego imienia. Nikt na niego nie czekał. Albo po prostu nikt nie miał duszy tak czarnej jak jego własna.  
Albus spojrzał na niego, jakby czytał mu w myślach. Dlatego nigdy nie powinien był wracać do Hogwartu. Uczenie w tej placówce było stratą czasu, jednak zdał sobie sprawę w pewnej chwili, że nikt poza szkołą na niego nie czekał. Jego kochankowie nie żyli, byli w Azkabanie albo po prostu nie chcieli go widzieć, nie do końca przekonani o jego niewinności. Jego rodzina dawno nie żyła. Nie miał przyjaciół, ponieważ nie chciał w tych kategoriach myśleć o Lucjuszu. Nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko.  
Pozostał mu Albus, który spoglądał na niego smutno raz do roku, jakby wiedział, że przeznaczeniem Severusa było umrzeć samemu.  
Oczywiście zdarzało się tak, że bratnie dusze odnajdywały się i po dziesięciu latach. Nazwiska po prostu wykwitały na kartach księgi, ale Severus wtedy już był znanym śmierciożercą. Nikt go nie odnalazł, nie stanął na jego progu, mówiąc mu, że są bratnimi duszami i uczyni jego życie lepszym. Wyobrażał sobie, że ktokolwiek dostrzegł jego nazwisko obok swojego, zdecydował, że lepiej będzie mu samemu niż z człowiekiem, który zabijał.  
\- Jeśli księgę otwiera nieodpowiednia osoba, nic się w niej nie pojawia – poinformował ich Albus.  
Severus nie chciał zerkać w tym roku na pożółkłe karty, widzieć te luki, które powstały po śmierci tych wszystkich – uczniów, nauczycieli, rodziców. Nie chciał uczestniczyć w tej szopce, która nie zmieniła za bardzo jego życia. Wiedział, że będzie musiał radzić sobie sam i robił to przez lata. O ile dobrze pamiętał, Black też nie dostał swojego nazwiska i nie miało to znaczenia. Może jego bratnia dusza nawet wygrała los na loterii ginąc wcześniej, nie widząc swojej miłości niesłusznie oskarżanej i zamykanej w Azkabanie.  
Różne bywały koleje losu.  
\- Nigdy nie byłam przekonana co do tego, dlaczego tak młodym ludziom pozwalamy na odkrywanie swojego przeznaczenia. Parę lat… - zaczęła McGonagall.  
\- Parę lat niczego nie zmieni. Sprawi tylko, że każde z tych dzieci, już prawie dorosłych będzie miało ugruntowane teorie na swoje życie. To w szkole mają czas się jeszcze dopasować. To tutaj ich marzenia mogą się zmienić – wyjaśnił Albus. – Dwójce starszych trudniej byłoby zgodzić się na wspólną przyszłość, jeśli byliby kompletnie różni.  
\- Jeśli się różnią, nie są bratnimi duszami – odparł Severus, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Jego ostry ton przeszył powietrze.  
Albus jednak uśmiechnął się lekko niczym ojciec, którym dla niego nigdy nie był.  
\- Bratnie dusze mają się uzupełniać, rozumieć. Nie muszą być dokładnie takie same. Wciąż każdy ma swoje własne pragnienia, marzenia, wspomnienia. Nie istnieją dwie takie same osoby, ponieważ nasze doświadczenia się różnią, a to one nas kształtują – wyjaśnił mu Albus.  
Severus oczywiście wierzył w każde słowo, które wypływało z ust dyrektora. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby na świecie żył ktoś, kogo nienawidzono za to, że był czarodziejem. Który w Hogwarcie narażony był cały czas na niebezpieczeństwo, ponieważ nieustannie na niego polowano, a James Potter upewnił się właśnie, że Severus nigdy nie wyszedł ze swojego dormitorium bez różdżki, jakby ona jakoś mogła mu pomóc.  
Ktoś taki, który przeżył wojnę, nie mając nadziei na lepsze jutro.

ooo

Wielka Sala ponownie zapełniła się śmiechem. Kiedyś dążyli do tego, aby międzydomowa rywalizacja zanikła, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Albus kiedykolwiek osiągnie swój cel. Nieliczni wciąż żywi Ślizgoni byli ściskani przez Krukonów i Puchonów, czasami Gryfonów, którzy zapewne nie wiedzieli czy są mile widziani. Milicenta ułatwiła ucieczkę niejednej rodzinie, narażając własne życie. Zabini nigdy nie brał udziału w wojnie, ale znał się na tyle dobrze z Malfoyami, aby nie przeszukiwano jego dworu. Ilu kryło się w tamtych pokojach, Severus nie był pewien, ale czuł dumę. Wychował ich tak, aby mieli własne rozumy, więc stanowili niebezpieczeństwo dla każdego, kto kiedykolwiek próbowałby ich oszukać. Nie ważne czy byłby szaleńcem czy skorumpowanym Ministrem Magii.  
Usiadł na swoim miejscu i dostrzegł jak kilka osób wodzi za nim wzrokiem, jakby nie wierzyli się tutaj jeszcze pokaże. Hogwart odbudowano z trudem, ale na czas. Pod jego rządami jednak nie było na korytarzach śmiechu, a rodzeństwo Carrow wprowadziło program, na który nie miał wpływu. Nie tak naprawdę. Mógł być dyrektorem, ale to Voldemort był Panem i wszyscy zdawali się o tym zapominać.  
Nie mógł nie dostrzec kilku grupek, które spokojnie siedziały przy stole, nie biorąc udziału w ogólnej radości. Złote Trio straciło na blasku, zapewne podczas wojny. Dołączyła do nich Luna Lovegood i wyglądała na okradzioną ze swojej własnej prywatnej magii. Jej szkolna szata nie przypominała choinki i to już powiedziało mu więcej o niej niż tysiąc niepotrzebnych słów.  
Granger ściskała rękę Weasleya, jakby nigdy nie chciała jej puścić. Ich napięte plecy, różdżki w pogotowiu, zapewne nie potrafili spać i Severus mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie powinien wysłać im przez sowę kilku buteleczek eliksiru. Nikt nie dowiedziałby się, że to on, a jeśli Albus miałby podejrzenie – nigdy nie mógłby mu niczego udowodnić.  
Severusowi łatwiej było sympatyzować z ostrożnością ludzi, którym życie dokopało niż radością tych, którzy po prostu uniknęli śmierci. Ci pierwsi zapracowali na swój sukces, ci drudzy mieli szczęście, a to pojęcie już dawno wykreślił ze swojego słownika.  
Potter przetarł swoje okulary, które jakoś przetrwały wszystko i spojrzał na niego, jakby nie spodziewał się go tutaj widzieć. W zielonych tęczówkach nie widział jednak złości, ale dziwne zrozumienie, więc odwrócił wzrok. Może chłopak też nie chciał tutaj przebywać. Artykuły w Proroku atakowały ich przez całe wakacje i Potter był tematem numer jeden. Co chłopak zrobi po Hogwarcie? Jego kariera aurora została zaplanowana z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, a niektórzy aurorzy nawet udzielili mu rad, oczywiście na łamach szmatławca.  
Czy Potter wyda swoje wspomnienia? Powstawało kilka książek ludzi, którzy zetknęli się z nim podczas wojny. Severus wątpił, aby jakakolwiek relacja była rzetelna. Aby ktokolwiek uwierzył w prawdę.  
Kto będzie bratnią duszą Pottera?  
Wymieniano Kruma, jakby zapomniano, że to Granger chwilowo się z nim spotykała. Szukający nie odnalazł swojej drugiej połówki przez kolejne dwa lata. Potter miał zatem szanse. Jak każdy. Nikłe. Severus może współczułby im, bo widział, że w odróżnieniu od reszty zdawali sobie sprawę, że księga nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Granger i Weasley mieli siebie. Potter był największym pechowcem świata. Jego bratnia dusza mogła znajdować się w Azkabanie albo nie żyć. Mógł jak Severus czekać całe życie na kogoś, kto nigdy nie chciał go odnaleźć z powodu głupich błędów młodości. Nikogo nigdy nie interesowały jego powody, może dlatego i jego przestało interesować co inni mają do powiedzenia.  
\- Zakaz wnoszenia produktów Weasleyów do szkoły nadal obowiązuje – warknął, zabierając jakiemuś Puchonowi z drugiego roku fasolki wybuchowe.  
Ta szkoła przeżyła dostatecznie wiele eksplozji.

ooo

Bywały noce, gdy Severus zamykał oczy i spał jak dziecko. Co zawsze wydawało mu się śmiesznym zwrotem, ponieważ w dzieciństwie nigdy nie udawało mu się tak po prostu odpłynąć. Matka kłóciła się z ojcem, który pił za wiele i oskarżał ją o czary za każdym razem, gdy potknął się o własne nogi. Ona próbowała mu tłumaczyć, że wyrzekła się magii, aby być z nim. Jej różdżka leżała zresztą ukryta w kufrze, do którego nie wolno było mu zaglądać.  
Kłócili się tak długo aż umarłą – tyle Severus pamiętał z dzieciństwa, a potem przyszedł list ze szkoły. I chociaż dormitoria były ciche – paradoksalnie to sprawiało, że nie był w stanie zamknąć oczu. Przez lata wyrobił w sobie nawyk niespania, który okazał się przydatny podczas wojny. I może dlatego ją przeżył. Nie chciał jednak przyznać, że dzięki ojcu-alkoholikowi udało mu się przetrwać najstraszniejsze chwile w czarodziejskiej historii.  
Czasami bywały jednak takie noce, gdy zamykał oczy i po prostu zasypiał. Nie snem sprawiedliwego, ale czymś całkiem podobnym. Może jego wyczerpany organizm po prostu poddawał się i zmuszał go zapadnięcia w coś, co równie dobrze mogło być czasową śpiączką. Severus nie był pewien, ale zawsze każdego kolejne dnia czuł się naprawdę rześko i jeśli tak właśnie miały wyglądać poranki po przespanej nocy – wiedział dlaczego ludzie robili to częściej.  
Severus nigdy jednak nie śnił. Może to oznaczało, że nie miał marzeń, ale w zasadzie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić swojej przyszłości w innym wymiarze niż ten spodziewany. Widział siebie za kilka lat nadal uczącego w Hogwarcie, ale ta wizja przyszła dopiero, gdy wojna się skończyła i uniewinniono go. Wcześniej każdy dzień niósł coś nowego, ponieważ nigdy nie wierzył, że przeżyje tę zawieruchę.  
Severus raz jeden czegoś chciał. Nie do końca było to marzenie – po prostu to stanowisko należało mu się od lat. Nauczyłby te dzieciaki Obrony Przed Czarną Magią o wiele lepiej niż ktokolwiek przed nim. Nie miał zbyt wielkiej konkurencji, ale przecież tym bardziej powinien objąć tą posadę. I kiedy w końcu dostał to czego chciał, to było kolejne zagranie Albusa.  
Po tym Severus przestał chcieć. Bywali ludzie, którzy nigdy nie dostawali nic – nawet tego na co zasługiwali. On bowiem żył, gdy tak wielu innych spoczywało na cmentarzach odwiedzanych przez swoich bliskich. Jego śmierć nie przyniosłaby zbyt wielkiej zmiany. Nie miał przyjaciół ani rodziny. Stado wrogów, tych którzy uważali go nadal za śmierciożercę i tych, którzy chociaż wiedzieli – nienawidzili go i tak – zapewne wręcz ucieszyłoby się z tego, że zniknąłby z tego świata.  
Nigdy nie wierzył z przeznaczenie i powtarzał to Albusowi, gdy dyrektor chciał słuchać, a nawet kiedy nie. Czasami jednak zastanawiał się nad kolejami losu. Może miała wybuchnąć kolejna wojna, w której miał oddać całe swoje życie. Z niego jednak nie pozostało wiele. Nie miał domu, do którego mógłby wrócić po pracy. Jego badania utknęły w martwym punkcie, ponieważ większość notatek spłonęła albo została przejęta przez Ministerstwo pod pozorem kontroli czarnomagicznych śmierciożerczych badań.  
Czasami Severus po prostu zamykał oczy i zasypiał. Zostawiał za sobą wszystko i wszystkich, aby rano obudzić się naprawdę wypoczętym.  
Tego ranka Severus otworzył oczy i pomyślał, że jego bratnia dusza jest na pewno mężczyzną.


End file.
